Let's get Married
by SilverDragonRanger09
Summary: Reuploaded for the tomboy Liley fans
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Oh you didn't know your ass better call somebody!! Its me its me that D,A,V,I,D bring you more of that Liley. Ladies and gentlemen boys and girls children of all ages Fanfiction .net proudly brings to you the fastest rising Liley author in the world!! Silverdragonanger09 Mr. SDR. Heh sorry bout that couldn't resist. welcome back as I bring the three-shot sequel to my smash hit one night only. Okay a few things so you're not this takes place during the months leading up to and the eventual wedding of Miley and Lilly. So its a year after One night only also I failed to mention last time that Miley owns her own label with Mikayla and David called Wonderland. And has for the past five years. The three also now tour as the group The Syndicate. And before you ask yes just like Miley Mikayla is a soft stud. but unlike Miley she has short hair like the black haired girl from tatu had in the friend or foe video just a little longer she also has tattoos one of which is on her stomach and reads Lone Star Ace in old English letters, and one on her throat says Demi's as well as a few others. David has very neat dread locks that he ether braids our ties in a ponytail. They are Also promoting their first movie. Okay now on with the story. **

**Disclaimer: I don't any songs or Hannah Montana or 106 and park Terence and Rocsi. I do own David and the names of their group, album, label, movie and movie characters. etc. I also own the lyrics and title there song grab your towels**

**Anywhere:**

Miley sat on the couch in the green room of the 106 & Park studio staring intently at the photo of her and Lilly on her cell phone which was taken shortly after Mileyproposed. Looking at the picture always brought a smile to the young brunette's face in recent month's more than ever. Between the recording sessions and her filming her first staring role in a movie. she had only been home to see Lilly twice in eight months and those times were clouded by wedding plans. Leaving them with only the very little time between scenes she had when Lilly came to visit in Atlanta and an all to brief bedroom scene for her groups upcoming music video. "You miss her don't you kid," David said patting one of his surrogate sisters on the shoulder. "More than you know Dave," Miley replied to the young man who had been more of her big brother for the better part of five years. One of the only comforts Miley could take in her time away from her Lilly was that she was with the two people who besides Lilly she most called family. David and Mikayla had been the brother and sister she'd always wanted growing up as an only child, since all three had been away from their respective lovers and had missed Valentines day with them made them all feel the effects of the road. "I think she misses that sweet little juice box of Lilly's ain't, that right Mile," Mikayla said jokingly. "You know Mik if you weren't so damn right I'd beat ya ass for talking bout my future wife like that," Miley replied buttoning her shirt just enough so her wife beater was exposed then rolling her sleeves up so that the large lily tattooed on her wrist was exposed. "Hey can't argue with ya'll there I miss Keri so much I had her sing me to sleep last night," David said referring to his girlfriend Keri Heilson while he pulled on his black leather jacket. "Aw is big brother horny too," Mikayla said as she pulled on her black military styled blazer before adding more gel to her hair. "Yeah sis I mean...,"David trailed off as he noticed something on Mikayla's wrist. "Is that my bracelet, the one that cost me almost two grand, the one I thought was stolen the one that I spent an hour looking for," David said glaring at her wrist that contained the large diamond bracelet. "Yeah looks good on me don't you think," she replied giving a cocky smile. "You know if I was girl Mik I'd-," David said being cut off by Miley. "Wouldn't look half as sexy as me and Mikki," she said causing all three friends to laugh as the PA came and told them it was time for their segment. "Alright girls lets go. Oh and Mik don't do it," David said. "Don't do what?," she asked with a sly grin. "You know what," Miley said putting on her black fitted hat as they left the room.

"Alright welcome back to 106 and park. Its ya boy Terrence and the lovely Rocsi back with the livest audience in TV," Terrence said. "That's right and we're gonna keep it going with or next guest," Rocsi said. "Now our next guest are not only three of music's biggest names but are also partners and best friends who have worked together through the years on each others albums as well as building one of the top labels in the world Wonderland," Terrence said. "That's right, and up until now these three have never done an album together. Not only have they now done that they are also stars of an up coming film due out later this month," Rocsi said.

"That's right the joint is called Vengeance is Mine, and the new album is called Bed Breakers Inc.," Terrence said. "Please welcome The Syndicate!," Rocsi said. As the three best friends walked out into a packed studio filled with excited fans. They each shook hands with Terence and Rocsi before taking a seat on the couch with Mikayla pulling Rocsi on to her lap.

"Wow! You good Rocsi you good," Terrence asked. " Alright for those at home who may not know who you guys are why don't you introduce yourselves?" he asked. " Shouts out to Carolina 803 704 its your boy David aka Mr. Hodges," David said. "Hey what's up its the queen of Memphis Miley Ray aka Miley Roxx," Miley said. "And I am the lone star ace Mikki," Mikayla said. After the audiences applause died down, Rocsi began the interview. " Alright I know there's a lot of questions from the fans so lets get to it. Starting with the album what brought that on," she asked. "And more importantly what's the story behind the title of the album," Terrence chimed in. "Well the album came about out of our friendship and having worked each other in the past on solo projects. Like if you look at our albums a lot of times the songs would say featuring David our featuring Miley or featuring Mikayla you know ," David said. "And plus we've been wanting to do this for awhile. I mean like it was bound to happen with the three of us being friends like we are I mean we tour with each other we run a company together so when you think about it we've been procrastinating really," Miley said. "But back to the album title Bed Breakers inc. what's the story behind that," Rocsi asked. "Well Rocs I could give you a personal in depth explanation over dinner," Mikayla said in suggestive tone making the female host blush. "As tempting as that sounds Mik wouldn't your wife mind," Rocsi said. "Um my woman doesn't mind sharing her meals," Mikayla said with a wink causing a chorus of ooh's and ah's from the crowd.

"Speaking of wives Miley congrats on you getting married in few months." Terrence said making Miley smile with pride. Nothing as of late filled the young superstar with pride like knowing she'd be marrying her true love.

"Thanks Terrence. Lilly Baby I miss you be home soon," Miley said blowing kiss to the camera. "So back to the album. What can fans of your solo records expect?," Terrence asked. "We put a lot of work into this to give the fans what they want from us like always," David said. "Plus we get to show off some of our writing and other musical talent, And we intend to bring the sexy," Mikayla said. "Bring the sexy? and how do you mean bring the sexy," Rocsi asked. "Well by bring the sexy we mean this album is going to be that one that you put on when you wit that person you love and you had a rough day and you need to get rid of some tension you know you put this on and we gonna put you in the mood to relive it," Miley said. "Plus its the three of us so you know our reputations for being suggestive," Mikayla added. "Suggestive is right. And for those of you who don't know, it there first single which they're gonna do for us later is the 112 joint _Anywhere,_ can ya'll like tell us how that came about," Terrence asked "Well shouts out to 112 first man. And the way we came about it was we wanted something that had that 90's feel to you know, and we're all fans of groups from that time like Jodeci , Shai , H-Town Az-yet, you know we decided to do it as a way to show respect to them and give the ladies something dream about," David said. "And um speaking of H-Town they kind of inspired our second single Grab your towels," Mikayla said causing the crowd to ooh. "Well um we gonna get into the movie and some twitter questions and everything when we get back but can one of ya'll give us lil taste of the second single," Rocsi asked. "Dave you wanna...." Miley trailed off as David lifted his mic and began to sing the chorus of the aforementioned song.

Girl in the bed I puts it down

Sex so wet we bout to drown

Turn you out flip you around

Make you smile while I go down

I got tricks to drive you wild

Keep you wet that's my style

Come on girl and grab your towel

The crowd cheers when he finishes. "Wow the censors may take us of the air for that one More 106 and park after this," Rocsi said as the show went to break. Rocsi then pulled herself from Mikayla's lap and whispered, "You know your lucky I'm wearing panties or else you'd have a huge wet spot on your lap mami," letting her tongue flick her ear before walking seductively away.

David and Miley saw this and laughed. "What?," Mikayla asked. "You know what.... you're a married woman Mik ," David said. "I know so what?" Mikayla said with a wicked grin on her face. "So what! So you can't flirt with and damn near seduce other women on TV, that's so what," Miley said. "I'm married not dead, and ya'll know I love my wife Demi's my world I would never....," Mikayla trailed off as her phone rang . She quickly looked at the caller I D and saw it was her wife who was calling.

"Hey sexy we were just talking about you," Mikayla said causing David and Miley to chuckle.

"_So I don't mind sharing you with Rocsi hunh," _Demi said in a no nonsense tone causing her wife to turn red.

" Baby I was just playin and,-"

"_And you thought I'd go in on a three way didn't you," _Demi said cutting her wife off.

"Well...," Mikayla trailed off.

"_Mikayla Gomez I would never have a threesome... at least not with Rocsi,"_ Demi said.

"Ooh so you've thought a bout it ?" Mikayla asked intrigued

"_Umhm I've been thinking bout a lot of things lately I've been so horny since you been gone. I can't stand it I miss you so much mommy,_" Demi said in a seductive voice indicating her arousal .

"Oh I missed you too Dem. I've almost worn my fingerprints off I want you so bad," Mikayla said.

"_Then I guess it wouldn't if I told you I'm laying naked in our bed watching you on TV with on of our toys waiting on you to come home," _Demi moaned.

" Uh Mik yeah hate to interrupt you and misses but we're back on the air in like sixty seconds," David said making Mikayla blush. "Woman when I get home we are no leaving that bed for a week," Mikayla said. "_Um sounds fun. But aren't you worried we'll starve_," Demi asked.

"Oh trust me we won't. Be home soon baby love you," Mikayla said. "_Um hurry love you too Mikki_," Demi said hanging up the phone. "Okay yeah we need to get back home because there's hot brunette waiting on me in dyer need if you get what I'm saying," Mikayla said "Oh we get it that's why we're going Valentines day shopping after we get through her remember," Miley said just as Terrence and Rocsi came back out on stage as the show came back on air.

"Welcome back to !06 and park Terrence and Rocsi holing it down with our special guest today The Syndicate," Rocsi said. "That's right now earlier they told us about their debut album Bed Breakers Inc. which will be in stores March first. But they Also have a new movie in theaters next week called Vengeance is Mine. And I know ya'll all want to get into that so tell us about this film ya'll," Terrence. "Well like you said the movie's called Vengeance is Mine and it was written by our artist Maylor. Shouts out the girls Mandy and Taylor She Has My Heart part 2 album in stores go get it. And basically in the film we play three friends who happen to be drug dealers. trying to get out of the game and what happens is I get framed by Ronny, Terrence Howard's character. and while I'm locked up he has my fiance who is Dave's and her son killed. And when I get out we do the only right thing and hunt him down," Miley explained. "So you brought a clip can you set it up for us," Terrence asked. "Okay so what your about to see is Miley's character, Toni and my character Rico and Mik's character Loca have on of Ronny's boys in a wear-house and things get heated," David said. "Alright with that lets take a look," Terrence says queing the clip.

**Movie scene:**

The scene opens up with Miley working over Ronny's henchman with a set of brass knuckles while he's tied to a chair.

Toni: Tell us where Ronny is. And you better not tell me you don't know. (David walks over with a switch blade in his hand and flicks the blade out)

Rico: Look we know you know where he is JD. And I know it was you in that car that night my sister and her little boy got shot so you tell us what we want to know and I'll cut you lose give you a chance before we burn you alright.

JD: You know what Rico when I pulled the trigger on your nephew he was hollering for his mama ( David drives the knife into his shoulder to the hilt)

Toni; Rico not yet. You and Loca get him something to drink

Loca: Gladly (David holds his head back while Mikayla pours gasoline into his open mouth and all over his body and around the chair)

Toni: Now look My girl never did nothing to Ronny and if you don't tell me where he his right now you gonna be a ghost playboy(Pulls out a silver lighter)

JD: Ok he has an apartment in the complex on peach tree. now let me go bitch

Toni: Now was that so hard. But I'm not gonna let you go you see My girl and her son didn't need to die you didn't need to kill em so now you gotta die (steps back and lights the pool of gas and walks out with David and Mikayla behind her)

**End of Movie Scene**

"Wow that was gangsta we about to get into Twitter questions its ya number five video its the New Boyz _Tie Me Down,_" Terrence said.

"That was a hot one from the New Boyz and if you're just joining us we are talking with The Syndicate," Rocsi said. "That's right and They got a new movie and album make sure you check them both out," Terrence said. "But right now we have some Twitter questions from the fans at home. And the first question is for David and its from Jen from VA "And she wants to know "What's it like being like the only male artist on a label made up of openly gay women"," Rocsi asked. "I mean its not like its a big deal. I mean I'm the only guy on the label so its not that hard. And Mik and Mile and every one we're all like family they call my mom momma L. and its like they so happen to like women. And plus what guy doesn't want to go to work with hot lesbians everyday," David said adding a joke at the end. After the crowds cheers died down. The three friends took turns answering questions in between videos until it was time for them to perform.

"Alright welcome back to 106 and park. Where I guest today has been The Syndicate," Rocsi said. " That's right and ladies we know Valentines day was a few days ago but we got a little treat for ya'll," Terrence said. "Here perform there version of 112's _Anywhere_ here is The Syndicate," Rocsi said finishing the intro. The camera panned over to David Miley and Mikayla each wearing a red button down shirt and black jeans with Mikayla wearing a black sweater vest and black fedora. David and Miley both had their shirts open with their wife beaters exposed. Miley had taken off her fitted and exposed her auburn cornrows she also donned her signature diamond and platinum M necklace. All three walked to center stage in time with the beat of the music as David took the lead.

(verse 1 David)

Here we are all alone You and me, Privacy And we can do anything Your fantasy I wanna make your dreams come true (walks over to the edge an grabs a girl hand rubs it across his chest)

Can you hear? She's calling me Between your legs Loud and clear I wanna talk back to her Make love to her I wanna hear you scream my name

_[Chorus:]_We can make love on the bedroom Floating on top of my waterbedI'm kissing you Running my fingers through your hair In the hallway Making love away beside the stairs We can do it anywhere... I can love you in the shower Both of our bodies dripping wet On the patio we can make a night you won't forget On the kitchen floor As I softly pull your hair We can do it anywhere, anywhere...

(verse 2 Miley)

I love the way your body feels On top of mine so take your time We got a night Girl, you know I like it slow And I know you like it too, baby Please don't stop I feel it now (Stands at end of the stage lifts her wife beater so her abs are exposed and winds to the beat) You feel it, too You're shivering Ooh, you put me close to you Just let it flow There's no other place to go

_[Chorus: Miley's adlib]_We can make love in the bedroom ( Tell me how like it baby)Floating on top of my waterbedI'm kissing you (Tell me how to drive you crazy)Running my fingers through your hair (We can do it baby!) In the hallway Making our way beside the stairs We can do it anywhere... I can love you in the shower (in the Shower! in the bedroom! We'll do it all night long!)Both of our bodies dripping wet On the patio we can make a night you won't forget On the kitchen floor (Tell Me how you like we can do it fast our slow) As I softly pull your hair We can do it anywhere, anywhere...

(Verse 3 Mikayla's rap)

Mik too hot to stopSo we goin' from the bedroom to the floorLet you know a chic miss you when out on tourWhen our tongues touch (puts her on a girl in the audience)Have a playboy thinkin' muchRoll a Dutch, Let me tell you it turns me onWhen we sing to youWhat kinda feeling do it bring to you?I pump hard till you say I'm being mean to you( Does a pelvic thrust) I know the ice Roley gleam to youA true playa's what I seem to youAnd if you want itWe can do it in the Black 500Wit' the top downIn overdrive when we ride cuz I'm hot nowYou got me goin', I don't think I wanna stop nowMikki feenin' like a criminal on lockdownSo let's get a way the ghetto wayYou gettin' hot baby, please don't melt awayI got a crib on the beach Palmetto-wayAnd here's your personal key to see me everyday

(chorus ends song)

The crowd cheers as Terrence and Rocsi walked over to the stage and shake hands and hug the three artist. "Wow! That was that fire! We know ya'll get out of here so anything you want to say before ya'll leave," Terrence asked. "Yeah you already know this The Syndicate aka Bed Breakers inc. album in stores tomorrow. Vengeance is Mine in theaters the 22nd go see it go buy it," Miley said. "Real quick I just want to say shouts out to my wife Demi. Her new single _Drop it Low _is available on iTunes right now, her new album, FemSlash Fairytales comes out in April tour this summer be looking for it. Dave," Mikayla said. "Yeah first off I want to say I love you to my girl Ms. Keri also look for your boy on _Smallvile _in few weeks. Oh and before we forget. Its official Spring Bling 2010 it goes down Beach Party in Wonderland the whole clique is coming to shut Miami down on for BET," David said.

"Wow you heard it here first Spring Bling 2010 The Syndicate is coming to shut it down. I know ya'll wait for that. More 106 after this," Rocsi said. After the show went to break the trio made there way to the limo parked out front and pulled away.

"You're still thinking about aren't you," David asked Miley seeing the distant look on his best friends face as she tried to hide the loneliness she felt. from not being around her love for so long. Miley tried to just give nod but when she did a small sea of tears began to seep through. David being seated closest to her pulled her into a hug. "Its okay Mile just let out okay it'll be better soon," David said comforting the girl crying on his shoulder. "No its not .... I mean....look at this man ....exhausted I'm crying and I haven't spoken to Lil in weeks. I mean I can't marry her and put her through this every time we go on tour I love her too much," Miley said. "Okay one stop being so damn stupid. saying you can't marry Lilly as much as that girl loves you. You must be out of your Damn mind," Mikayla said. "But Mik- ," Miley tried to reply. "But my ass! Look you're acting like your the only one hurting for someone. Do you know how much I miss Demi when ever we're not on the road together. And you know Dave misses Keri. And right now there is a beautiful blonde in Memphis waiting on you who could care less if you were famous and wants nothing more than to marry your boney ass. So I don't want to hear about how you can't marry her ok," Mikayla said. Miley took a moment and said. "Ok I know ya'll are right its just hard you know," Miley said. "Yeah we know," David said patting her shoulder. "Driver take us by the hotel we need to drop of friend here off," he told the driver. "But Dave man we're supposed to go to your cousin's tonight," Miley said. "I know but you need to rest tonight kiddo," David said. "But Dave I have to get something for Lil for Valentines," Miley said. "Don't worry about that. We'll do it tomorrow right now take your ass up there and get some rest," David said as the limo came to a stop. "Are you sure?," Miley asked. "Miley get up there and go to sleep before our big bro gets pissed," Mikayla said. Miley said thanks and kissed them both on the cheek as she left the car and made her way into the hotel before the car pulled away.

"Now what are you doing ?" Mikayla asked David with a curious glance as she saw him pull out his phone and look through the contacts and press send. "You'll see sis you'll see," he said smirking at Mikayla as he waited for the other line to pick up. "Hey what's up.... uhuh.. look how fast can you be packed and at the airstrip?..... Damn that fast hunh.... Ok I'll call ahead and tell them you're coming okay?..... see you when you land bye bye," He said ending the brief phone conversation. "What was that about?," Mikayla asked still curious. "Don't worry bout it Mik I got this. Driver can you take us to the best lingerie shop in Manhattan," David said. "Okay Davie I don't know where this plan of yours is going but if there's a lingerie shop is involved its got to be good," Mikayla said.

* * *

Miley had been sleeping for close to four hours when she was awakened by the sound of her cell phone vibrating on the night stand near her bed. Seeing that who ever was calling would not stop she reluctantly rolled over and answered the phone blindly.

"Hello," Miley said in a groggy less than welcoming voice.

"_Well hello to you too cranky_," the cheery voice said.

"Lilly-bear is that you?," Miley asked still a bit groggy .

"_Who else but your fiance would dare call you at twelve o'clock at night," _Lilly said.

"Only my baby-girl and future mother of my beautiful children," Miley said. Miley and Lilly sat in comfortable silence on the phone before another word was spoken. "Sigh.... I miss you baby I miss you so much it hurts," Miley said trying not to let her self crying.

"_Oh baby I miss you too I miss you holding me at night. The your face scrunches up when I braid your hair. I even miss the way you smell after you play basketball with Dave and Mik,_" Lilly said smiling think about the beautiful boyish young woman she was in love with.

Miley let the gentle tears that she'd been holding back flow free. " You know.... I'd give it up.... all the touring, the money, the fame, I'd give it up if you asked me Lilly. I'd give up every thing I've worked to build if the other choice was losing you," Miley said tearfully.

"_Miley Ray you stop that right now I don't want you to ever say that again. The first time I herd you sing I already had a crush on you. I used to think whose that cute chick janitor with the baggy over alls an does she know how special she is. But that day I walked in on you cleaning the music room at the collage, and I saw you sit down at that piano and start playing and I herd your voice I knew you were meant for greatness. I've watched you bust your ass to get to where you are today and I'll never ask you to give up your success for anything not even me I love you too much to do that_.," Lilly said

"Oh Lil baby I-," Miley started but was cut off by a knock at her door which decided to ignore. "Lilly I-," she was cut off again by the annoying knocking before she could speak again there came another knock. "Damnit!," Miley asked sitting up in bed and grabbing her wife beater and pulling it over head. "Lilly babe I'll be back in a sec okay I have to kill whoever is at this door," Miley said.

"_Okay hurry back,_" Lilly said

"I will Lilly-pop," Miley said pulling her self up from the king size bed in her suite and walked to the door.

"Ugh who is it!," Miley said grabbing the doorknob while flipping on the dim lights. "_Room service,_" came a muffled voice from the other side of the door. "I didn't order any damn... Lilly," Miley said as her jaw hit the floor as she found her beautiful fiance on the other side of the door wearing a trench coat. "Surprise," Lilly said as she gingerly walked into the room closing the door behind her and dropping the bag she carried. "Lilly what are you doing here," Miley asked. Lilly turned around and gave a seductive smile and said, "Like I said baby room service." What follow was Lilly dropping her trench coat to revile a sheer lace black bra and panties set.

Lilly closed the distance between her and Miley and literally ripped Miley's wife beater exposing her bare breast. She then captured Miley's lips in a heated kiss and ignited both them in a fiery passion. Miley's lips found Lilly's neck as one hand found the clasp on her bra and skillfully undid it while the other groped her backside and her feet guided them to the wall. "Uhh god Miley I missed you so much baby," Lilly panted as her body came in contact with the wall. Miley ground into Lilly the heat between growing into an inferno as Lilly's tongue traced the M tattooed on her lovers neck. "Umm that feels good. I missed that," Miley said as she moved her hand between them . "But I've missed something else a lot more," she said ripping away Lilly's underwear. Before she could respond Lilly found her being lifted until her moist center was level with Miley's mouth.

"OH um Mi....Mile.. .Miley!," Lilly as she clutched the wall and balanced herself on her lover's shoulders. Miley used all the strength in her body to hold Lilly's body up as she pleasured her. Miley was feasting on Lilly's sex as if it was her last meal. Miley was shocked not only by her own strength at the moment but by the welcomed tinge of a building orgasm in her own center. Although was not the first time she felt that way while she pleasured the blonde but it still amazed her that this woman who in her mind she needed to prove her devotion could make her climax with out being touched.

"Yes yes yes, Oh fuck!," Lilly cried as Miley moaned into her center causing a vibration that sent an electric shock of lust through her. Lilly wanting more of the same firmly pressed her palms to the wall arching her back and pushing her self more into Miley's hungry mouth. Miley grunted into Lilly as her own primal lust drove her closer to her own peak as she tried to get Lilly to hers. Miley in her haze bit hard into Lilly's swollen clit earning a high pitched squeal of approval form the blonde

"Ugh harder...... Bite harder baby.....HARDER!," Lilly begged. Miley happily obliged and what was beautiful cascade of moans a groans as both lovers reached their orgasms at the same time. Miley lowered Lilly so he legs were wrapped around her waist. She then kissed Lilly allowing her to taste herself.

"I want you .. Miley," Lilly said as they kissed and she moved so that she was standing on her feet. "I want you too baby," Miley said as she moved lips to Lilly's collar bone and let her hands fondle her breast. Lilly gasped her appreciation as she tugged at Miley's pajama pants. "I want you in.. inside.. me baby," Lilly moaned as felt Miley's mouth on her breast. Miley moved her hand to Lilly's center but was stopped by Lilly grabbing her wrist. "UnUh that's not gonna get the job done," Lilly said seductively. "Yeah but I don't have my-" Miley started but was cut off Lilly placing her index finger on her lips. "Your "sidekick" is in the bag. Now I suggest you grab him and go into that bedroom and give it to me till I can't walk straight," Lilly said before walking to the bedroom adding a little more sway to her hips.

Miley quickly came out of her trance and removed her pajama pants and ran over to Lilly's bag and pulled out her "sidekick". Which came in the form of an eight inch red strap-on with a vibrating harness. Miley smiled as she quickly put on and secured what in her fiance's words " The best eighty bucks she ever spent," to her waist and ran into the bedroom. When Miley reached the bed what she saw took her breath away. Their was Lilly the woman of her dreams in all her naked glory sitting on the edge of the bed with a truly wicked smile on her face. Miley stared as the sexy blonde goddess turned and crawled to the middle of the bed and stopped. Lilly looked over her shoulder tossing her blonde mane while at the same time locking her blue eyes onto Miley's. "What are you waiting get in her and fuck me!," And with that Miley leapt onto the bed skillfully flipped the switch on the harness triggering the vibrating egg inside that was located at her clit and thrust her self into Lilly causing them to let out savage moans. As the lust had built up over the eight months exploded consuming them in a fire of lust.

"Oh fuck oh fuck," Lilly chanted as she began to thrust her hips back matching Miley's own savage. Yet welcomed assault on her body. "Ahh...!" Lilly gasped as she felt Miley pull her hair.

"Yeah you like that baby, Tell momma how much you like it," Miley grunted into Lilly's ear letting her somewhat masculine nature take over.

"Ooh baby-girl loves it mommy pull my hair!.....Ahh! .. HARDER MILEY OH SHIT FUCK ME!," Lilly said giving into her base human instincts. Lilly's mind was a blur with so much passion she barely registered that she was on her back. Only becoming full aware of it when Miley's lips captured hers as the brunette entered her. "Oh I... love ... you Lilly," Miley panted as she felt Lilly's legs wrap a around her waist and she began to thrust into her. "Eh! Miley I love you too," Lilly moaned as her hands ran over Miley's back and rear end. Both women moaned and caressed each other's bodies. As Miley's thrust picked up speed Lilly's and her cries of passion got more intense.

" OHHH! MILEY GO DEEEPER BABY!!" Lilly screamed as she dug her nails into Miley's back. Miley pounded into Lilly with abandon giving into Lilly's demand and at the same time gave into the power of own fast approaching orgasm.

"OHHH! WHOSE IT LILLY! TELL ME WHOSE IT!," Miley yelled driving into her fiance like a piston.

"YOURS! ALL YOURS!.....OH!...OH! MILEY! MILEEEY!," Lilly screamed as Miley drove the strap-on in to the hilt triggering their second shred orgasm of the night. Miley rolled off of Lilly and removed her temporary appendage flinging it to the side. She then took Lilly into her arms and stroked her sweat soaked hair and whispered, "I love you Lilly with all my heart and soul." Lilly's only reply was to kiss her lover sweat covered face. And lye in Miley's strong arms in comfortable silence.

"So what gave you the idea to come up here just to make love to you fiance," Miley ask kissing Lilly's ear. "Actually it was your brother's idea. Dave called told me to get packed booked a jet. Three hours and a quick and a stop at Victoria Secret later I'm here ," Lilly explained snuggling closer to Miley. "Remind me I owe Dave a favor," Miley said as they once again settled into peaceful silence with Miley drawing little circles over her ribs.

"I wish you didn't have to be away so much Mile. I miss you so much when you're gone like this," Lilly said. "You can always come with me," Miley replied. "And be the groupie wife no thank you. If we go out on the road together I don't just want to hang backstage and cheer you on. I want to do that and more I want to be beside you not behind you. I want our marriage to be an equal one like Mik and Demi's," Lilly said not knowing her last words had gotten Miley's creative mind working. "Lilly baby you still have tat notebook you used to write in back in school," Miley asked. "Yeah why?" Lilly questioned. "Because you just gave me an idea goldilocks," Miley said as she began to explain her plan to her fiance.

"I don't know Mile are you sure this will work," Lilly asked still unsure of her future wife's plan. "Positive this is the third best idea I've had ever Lilly-pad," Miley said pulling the blonde. "Yeah I trust your judgment on these... Wait third best," Lilly asked settling into Miley's arms. " The first was asking you out the second was asking you to marry me. Now lets get some sleep we've got work to do in the morning," Miley said tightening arms around Lilly. "Ok good night Miles I love you ," Lilly said closing her eyes. "Love you too baby sweet dreams," Miley said kissing Lilly's temple. "I always have sweet dreams because all my dreams are about you," Lilly said as she and Miley drifted off to sleep.

**A/N: So what did you guys think. Pretty good hunh. Well we aint done yet the next chapter takes us to Miami for spring bling. and we find out just what Miley's plan is. Oh in case you didn't notice or this is your first time reading one of my fics. I got a little bolder with the sex scene it was my first time letting someone use toys. So tell me what you think reviews are love. Well thats it for me time to turn out the lights cause the party's over and I'm going to bed. Peace and Blessings Liley lovers **


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I don't Own Hannah Montana or anyone affiliated with Disney or any songs or BET or any thing else I may make reference to that you know from the real world,**

**All the way up/ Would you mine:**

"Ugh god Lilly!," Miley moaned in ecstasy as Lilly's skillful tongue work over her labia. The velvet softness of Lilly's tongue help ease the discomfort of her position in the bathroom of the private jet headed to Miami . "Lil. .. baby I'm gonna come," Miley panted. Lilly knowing her fiancee was close to her peak decided to drive Miley over the edge with a little ego stroking.

"Oh yeah mommy come for me come for your baby girl. You like it when baby girl makes you come don't you," Lilly said. before diving back into Miley's center. While letting her tongue work over Miley's clit she inserted her two middle fingersi nto her wet center and began to work Miley's g-sopt.

"Oh Lilly FUUUCCK!" Miley yelled as she let out an orgasmic scream that would put Mariah Carey to shame. Lilly pulled her self up from between Miley's thighs and began franticly kissing Miley. Allowing the R&B star to taste her own essence as well as her own strawberry lip gloss. Lilly chose it knowing the taste of drove Miley insane. After the lack of oxygen made them dizzy they broke the kiss.

"Damn baby you keep this up what are we gonna do when we get to Puerto Rico the end of next month," Miley said referring to their honeymoon plans.

"Well I was thinking some shopping, nude sun bathing, Fucking the living day lights out of my sexy ass wife until she's nothing but sweat and tattoos

"That sounds like a good idea but right now I think need my vitamin L shot," Miley said as she lifted Lily's skirt and went to knees. Placing her thighs on her shoulders.

* * *

"Ugh don't tell me they're at it again," Mikayla said being awaken by the sounds of moans coming from the bathroom.

"If only I we could Mik, " David said as he dealt cards to Mandy, Demi, Taylor, and himself.

"Yeah babe you know how Miley is. I mean ya'll say anywhere, but even Mik and I aren't as freaky as those two," Demi said picking up her hand.

"Um excuse me miss Lovato- Gomez I seem to recall someone and her wife mimicking the _Black Snake Moan _poster for _Smooth_ Magazine," Mandy said causing Demi to blush and Mikayla to laugh.

"Oh don't laugh Mikayla I seem to recall someone getting both of you banned from _AVN_," Taylor said in reference to the incident that occurred at the world famous adult film convention and award show.

" Hey that was the only way we could tell that swing would support both of us, second who ever heard of a lewd behavior charge at a porn convention," Mikayla defended.

"And lets not forget you also almost caught an assault charge," David added.

"I knock out one porn star and you won't let me forget it. It was her own stupid fault for grabbing my wife's ass," Mikayla said.

"You tell him baby. Besides you're one to talk mister I dated both the Bella twins at once," Demi said in her wife's defense.

"Okay they knew about each other and it was their idea. Second can you blame me," David said.

"Nope," Taylor said getting a punch in the arm from her fiancee Mandy.

"Watch it Tay or when we land you're sleeping alone," Mandy said sternly.

" What I meant to say was I wouldn't blame Dave if I weren't already engaged to the hottest woman the planet," Taylor said doing her best puppy dog face.

"That's better. Now lets take all of Dave and Demi's money," Mandy said with a smirk.

"Yeah whatever just be ready to pay us okay Mandy," David said.

_**Thirty minutes later**_

"I still can't believe they beat us," Demi said watching Mandy and Taylor counting up five hundred dollars.

" I can't believe you're one of the worst spades players in the world," David said feeling a cushion hit the back of his head.

"Watch what you say about my woman big bro," Mikayla said trying to find something watch on TV. Just then a very exhausted and happy Miley and Lilly made their way from the bathroom fixing there clothes.

"Bout time you two. You guys are worst than jack rabbits," Taylor said.

"I can't help it I just have to find out how many licks does it take to get to the center of my Lilly-pop," Miley said pulling Lilly onto her lap and kissing her on the cheek.

"As for me I just can't get enough of my Miley," Lilly said kissing Miley softly on the lips.

"We know believe me we all, know how baby girl loves her sweet momma," Demi said mocking Lilly's voice as she went to lay beside Mikayla on the couch as fit of laughter came over everyone on the jet.

"Do we have to watch this ridiculous show," Miley said changing the topic to the TV which was on the Disney channel at the moment.

"Why are you hating on Disney channel Miles," David said.

"I'm not hating I'm just say no one can be a pop star and then go to high school with all her fans and not be recognized because she doesn't have on a stupid blonde wig," Miley said.

"I agree with Mile on this one and not to mention its stupid how the blonde girl is supposed to be just her "best friend" and that disguise makes her look like a highlighter," Lilly said.

"I personally like that one show with the black haired girl that's a wizard," Mikayla said.

"Oh yeah the one with girl whose dating that brown haired chick on that show about kids who work on that TV show. They make such a super cute couple," Demi said.

"Hey I much rather watch Power Rangers Quasar Storm. I think the guy how writes that show is brilliant," David said. "

You know I wish you'd shut up so I can hear the show," Taylor said snuggling with Mandy.

Three hours later the friends found themselves landing at the airstrip in Miami loading their bags into the four individual rental cars they had pre ordered. "So are we going to the hotel first or our we going to check out the set up for the show tomorrow ," Mandy asked closing the trunk to her red 2010 Shelby Mustang GT500 convertible.

"Yeah cause I want get some sleep," Mikayla said getting into her white Jaguar XK convertible,

"Oh you wont be sleeping miss Gomez," Demi teased

"Okay Ya'll how about this we all go to the hotel check in get a little sleep and we'll meet up later around eight go to dinner. Then head to Onyx for the party," Miley said walking around to the drivers side of the pearl Bentley Azure that was a mirror image of the one she owned in Memphis only with out the custom rims and doors.

"That's cool with me I want to hit the beach anyways," David said starting the engine of the1973 burnt ember Cadillac Eldorado and lowering its convertible top. And with that the four cars left the garage and made their way to the south beach area of the city

" Miley why didn't you tell me about the club thing," Lilly asked looking over at Miley who was skillfully steering the car with one hand.

"I'm sorry babes its just some BET thing for some of the artist performing this week I didn't no about it until two hours ago Why are you mad?," Miley asked genuinely worried she offended Lilly by not telling her.

"No not really. Its just I know that this week is a big deal for , for us really. I guess just wanted it to be us tonight," Lilly said a little saddened.

"You know we don't have to go Lil, you don't want to," Miley said sincerely.

"No its not that I just wasn't expecting it and besides I didn't bring anything wear to a club like Onyx anyway," Lilly said. Miley starred at Lilly for a moment taking in the sad nervousness that played across the beautiful blonde's face and could tell that she had inadvertently hurt Lilly. And she hated to see Lilly sad, especially when she herself was the cause. Being a quick thinker Miley pulled her cell phone from her pocket and quickly pulled searched her contacts "What are you up to Miley Ray what are you doing," Lilly asked curious of her lovers actions.

"Just trust me baby girl I got you Okay," Miley said putting the phone to her ear and waiting for the other line to pick up.

"_Hello Tight Stylez this is Staxx who May ask is calling," _the voice on the other line said.

"Damn girl you can't recognize my number now," Miley said to her old friend. Britney Tribble or Staxx as she preferred was a friend of Miley's and had known David since his middle and high school days in South Carolina the two moved to Tennessee to attend school where they met and became friends with Miley and the others. After a year in colleague she decided to her hand in cosmetology a trade she picked up in high school. As well as retail and she now ran a high end clothing store in Miami.

"_Miley Ray girl how been," _Staxx said in her bubbly voice.

"I'm good girl you know me. But look you know we in town for Spring Bling this week and I want my wifey to shut the whole thing down you feel me," Miley said drawing an awkward glance from Lilly.

"_I feel you. Matter of fact I just got in fresh shipment of dresses and stuff the other day that sound good," _Staxx asked.

"That sounds real good tell you what we'll be there in about fifteen minutes bye," Miley said ending the phone conversation. Without hearing her say a word Miley glanced at Lilly and said, "What's wrong Lilly ," Miley said flatly. "Nothing Miles nothing," Lilly said dryly. "Lilly you know you can't lie to me so tell me what's on your mind," Miley said.

"Its just that you do this all the time you spend way too much money on me Miley," Lilly said with a sigh.

"I do not," Miley defended.

"Yes you do. And you do it all the time I feel like a gold digger Miley. I just want to feel like I your partner not a trophy," Lilly said.

"Lilly I grew up watching my mom work herself into an early grave to provide for me after my dad left us. She'd come home every morning and get me up for school and go back to work just so I'd clothes on back and food to eat. I watched her cry over the bills we had when she couldn't pay them. but she still made time to see me sing in church no matter how tired she was. when my mom died I promised myself that woman I fell in love with would want for nothing. And that's you Lilly," Miley said as a tear fell from her eye. "Lilly you're a confident beautiful intelligent, independent woman, not a gold digger and I know you'd be with if I was still a janitor working my way through school. But you have to understand you're my woman and its not just my money its our money. I don't spoil you cause I have to I do it cause I love you and you deserve it," Miley said sincerely as she brought the car to a stop at a red light. Lilly quickly leaned over and pulled Miley in a deep sweet kiss.

"You forgot I'm a really great kisser too," Lilly said.

"Well luckily I have you here to remind me of it," Miley said.

"Miley Ray! get over here and give me a hug!," said the tall thin light skinned African American girl in her mid twenties as she ran to greet Miley.

"Staxx its been a long time," Miley said hugging the girl. "Oh yeah let me introduce you to my beautiful fiancee Lilly Lilly this is Staxx,' Miley said introducing the two young women.

"Nice to finally meet the woman who captured Miley's heart, Come in let me show you around," Staxx said As she lead them into the well decorated store. "So what are you looking for Dior, Gucci, Prada, hell, I even got some Ed Hardy, and Coogi, you want I got," Staxx bragged.

"Damn Staxx you got it like that huh," Miley said.

"Well you know how I do," Staxx said with a cocky smirk.

"That's the truth but look I have to do some running around, So I want you take care of my baby let her get whatever she needs or wants its on me," Miley said. "Lilly here you go baby," Miley said pulling her black AMEX from her wallet as she wrapped her arms around Lilly's waist.

"How long you gonna be gone for," Lilly asked wrapping her arms around Miley's neck. "

I should be back in a few hours okay, I'll let you know if I have to change plans okay Lilly pad," Miley replied.

"Okay hurry back," Lilly said. "Always. Give momma kiss," Miley said. Lilly simply tilted up and kissed the taller girl. "Love you," Lilly said.

"Love you too baby," Miley said as she left and climbed into her car and started the engine.

Miley drove about a hundred feet before she thought to herself "_She's going to flip when she sees what I have planed." _She then quickly pulled her cell phone and quickly dialed the person who she wanted.

"Hey Mik, its Mile you gotta sec," Miley asked.

"_Umm Miley I'm kinda middle of something,"_ Mikayla moaned into the phone feeling her wife's skillful tongue work over her breast. Then proceed to work its way down

"Mikki am I interrupting something," Miley said knowingly.

"_Demi baby give me a minute," _Mikayla said, "_This better be damn good Stewart." _Mikayla said using Miley's real last name

"Look change of plans I want to do something special for Lil so can you and the guys hold it down for me at Onyx, Mik, Mik, Mikayla are you listening to me," Miley ask

"_OOOOH OAH DEMI THAT'S MY SPOT! MILEY I GOTTA GO !_" Mikayla yelled as she hung her phone.

Miley laughed at her friend's antics and thought, "_Do your thing Mik and later on to night me and Lilly we'll do ours."_

After about an hour and a half Lilly emerged from the store carrying at least six bags for which she only paid half price for seeing as she was as Staxx put it " Miley's baby momma". A distinction she was actually fond of. She and Miley had talked about having children one day. Miley had stated she wanted to have at least six because she grew up an only child and always wanted brothers and sisters. The thoughts of children triggered her to think about her own family and how her last conversation with her own mother and father went.

Lilly came from a stable family with three kids. And her parents loved her unconditionally. That was until the weekend she decided to come out to her mother and father by bringing Miley home to meet them. Lilly knew of her parents strict christen values but knew nothing of the homophobia that came with it. They called her love for Miley unnatural and said that Miley's dream chasing would lead her to the poor house and eventually to hell. "Lilly Anne Truscott as long as you are convinced you're in love with that thing you are no longer a part of this family," were her parent's words. Her parent's words and disownment of her hurt but what hurt her most about that day was that it almost ended her and Miley.

**Flash Back:**

"_Lilly just go and forget about me okay. Just go back in and tell them you made a mistake, tell them I seduced you or hit just tell them something and get the hell away from me," Miley said walking away from Lilly's house into the rain. _

_"Miley no you don't mean it you love me," Lilly said the rain mixing with tears in her eyes. _

_"Lilly listen to me I don't love you and I never did ! okay!," Miley said making her voice as cold as possible to hide the pain she felt in her lie. _

_Lilly felt crushed by Miley's words. She thought how could someone who swore her love to her could now say she never did and then it came to her. "You're lying. I can hear it in your voice," Lilly said tearfully drawing the courage to confront her true love's lies. _

_"Lilly Shut up you don't know what you're talking about. I don't love and never did," Miley said her back turned to Lilly holding back tears. _

_"If you really don't love me and you're not lying then say it to my face! Look me in my damn eyes and tell me you don't love me you coward!" Lilly said. _

_Miley turned and pulled Lilly into a burning kiss only pulling back when air became needed. "Baby I'm so sorry I just know how much you love your family and I couldn't let you loose that over me. Please baby forgive I didn't mean it did it cause and I want you to be happy," Miley cried. _

_"Miley listen to me. I love my family_ _I do but I love you more. You hear me. I belong with you. And if they can't accept that I love you with all my heart and soul and that there's nothing more pure and natural than that. Then I want nothing to do wit them either," Lilly said pulling Miley tighter to her. _

_"But what if I don't make what if I'm just wasting my time with my music. I can't let you give up your life for my dreams," Miley sobbed._

"_Miley you listen to me you have a gift from God himself. When you sing you make me feel everything all your joy sadness and pain. You're destined for greatness because you bring out greatness in others. Just you like you bring out love in me. Don't ever doubt yourself or dreams just like you never doubt you love me and I never doubt I love you," Lilly said. _

_"_

_Lilly I don't deserve you baby. I promise you I will one day just don't ever leave me okay I ain't got nothing with out you Lilly my music doesn't even matter with out you. You help give it a soul cause you bring everything out in me. And if I loose you I'm nothing," Miley said dropping to her knees and almost begging Lilly not to leave _

_"Hey get up I'm your baby girl remember. Ride or die that's what I said remember," Lilly kneeling to look Miley in her eyes. _

_"I remember I love you Lilly pad," Miley said as her and Lilly kissed becoming drenched in the rain. ......._

**End of flash back**

"Lilly, Lilly . Yo blondie!" David said jarring Lilly from her thoughts.

"Dave what are you doing here," Lilly asked curious.

"Sis told me to pick you up and take you to the hotel she said she sent a text," David explained. Lilly looked confused for a moment then as if on cue the text alert on her phone sounded. Lilly sat a few of the bags down and fumbled for her cell phone. After retrieving it she looked at the text from Miley.

_Lilly- Pop_

_Dave is coming to pick you up had to run some errands. See you at the hotel I have a surprise for you_

_Miles_

Lilly smiled and walked over to Dave's car placing her bags in the backseat then hopping in the front over the door. "Hey watch the paint okay I might just by this car," David said

"Don't you already have a Cadillac Davie," Lilly said teasingly.

"Two I gave one to my uncle. I also have an Impala, a Chevelle, and a Plymouth Barracuda," David said in a cocky tone.

"Jesh point made man." Lily said as David pulled away from the store.

"So you ready for tomorrow," David asked sensing his friend's tension.

"No. I'm beyond nervous. What if I get out there and I suck," Lilly said.

"You're not gonna suck," David said trying to assure her.

"I just don't want to get out there and embarrass everyone I mean Miley worked hard for her shot and she's handing me mine," Lilly said.

"Look Lil you and I both know Miley wouldn't be doing this unless she had the utmost faith in you," David said again trying to assure Lilly.

"Dave I'm not as cocky as you guys and not to mention this isn't the audience for my type of thing," Lilly said.

"Is that it. That's nothing to worry about Lil I go on stage to rock crowds every night when I go on tour with Mandy and Taylor. And I know for a fact there's gonna be more than a few closet rock fans there. You just go out there and do Lilly and you'll be fine and you'll own it. Besides you're family we'll be there to have your back. Especially Miley that girl loves you. Hell we all do Lil but not like Miley. She told me what went down with your family a few years back an how you chose her over them. And I have to say that took guts. And since that day she's gone out of her way to prove how much you mean to her. And like I said she loves you too much to risk you falling on your face," David explained.

Lilly meditated on David's words and thought of all the ways Miley had showed her devotion to Lilly, and had never asked anything in return but that she love her. Other than words and their love making Lilly wanted away to show every one not just Miley her devotion to her. Then it came to her. "Hey Dave can we make a stop someplace," Lilly asked.

Sometime later Lilly found herself walking up the hallway to her and Miley's suite. When she got to the door she could hear the sound of a slow love song playing through the door. "_What are you up to, Miley Ray,"_ she thought as she opened the door. Lilly's eyes grew wide as she walked through the door. Miley had candles lit through out the living area of the room . Lilly sat her bags down and closed the door. She then followed the food smell to the table in the corner of the room. She instantly registered the smell of braised beef tortellini and herb roasted potatoes one of her favorite meals. It worm Lilly's heart that Miley would do this for her. Lilly smiled and her smile grew when she felt a pair of strong familiar arms wrap around her.

"So you like your surprise baby," Miley said letting her breath dance across Lilly's neck.

Lilly turned around and wrapped her arms around Miley's neck and pulled her into a kiss. Then pressed her forehead to Miley's and said, "I love it babes thank you," and then pulled Miley into another long kiss. Miley felt the familiar sensations building inside her and pulled back from the kiss.

"Lilly baby we need to eat foods getting cold," she said trying to regain her composer. Lilly pulled back and smiled and the two young women sat down to a romantic dinner.

"That was great sweetheart." Lilly said.

"Thanks I thought about it and with all the work we've done over the last month and a half. And tonight I just wanted it to be me and my girl," Miley said reaching across the table lacing her fingers together with Lilly's.

"Aw.... that's so sweet. So what do you have planed for me next," Lilly said.

"Well I planed on making us some sundaes I went to the store and bought some of your favorite brand of ice cream and stuff in the fridge. ," Miley said.

"That sounds good Mile but I've got something to show you," Lilly said with a smile.

"Really what," Miley asked leaning back in her chair. Lilly simply smiled and stood up and walked over to Miley.

"I hope you like this," she said pulling up her shirt until she was standing in her bra and skirt.

"I'm liking where you're going with this," Miley said raising her eyebrow.

"Keep it in your pants okay. That's not what I wanted to show you this is," Lilly said turning her back to Miley and lifting her hair up to reveal a large patch in between her shoulder blades.

"Lilly you didn't," Miley said in bit of disbelief knowing what the patch was for.

"I did," Lilly said in a giddy voice. "How you're afraid of needles," Miley said.

"I jus listened to you sing on my ipod and stared at my ring and I didn't think about it. Plus having my "brother-in-law" there helped." Lilly said causing both her and Miley to giggle.

"Can I see it?," Miley asked.

"Of course but pull he patch off slow ok," Lilly said looking over shoulder. Miley nodded and slowly pulled back the patch slowly. After the patch was removed Miley saw the tattoo was of a music staff and in the center was Miley's name written in script.

"I know its a little red but it should look better tomorrow. Do you like it," Lilly asked nervously. Miley was quiet and began to run her fingers gently over the swollen inked flesh sending chills up the blonde girl's body. Miley then began placing gentle kisses across the design engraved in her lovers flesh.

" I love it. Its beautiful. Thank you," Miley said kissing the area again. Miley then began to trail butterfly kisses up to the back of Lilly's neck making the dow eyed blonde gasp in anticipation. As Miley began to kiss a nibble Lilly's ear letting her hands run over her stomach causing her to shudder, and let out a small moan. "You're so beautiful baby," Miley breathed huskily into Lilly's ear as she began to kiss Lilly's neck. Lilly reached back and held Miley's head to her pulse point letting out another moan. Both girls felt their arousal grow as Miley's hands began to fumble her breast through her bra.

"Miley wh...what did you get to go on top of the sundaes," Lilly stammered Miley let a grin play across her lips she continued to fondle Lilly.

"Just some whipped-cream, strawberries, and chocolate syrup," Miley answered in seductive voice. Lilly pulled away turned and gave Miley a demanding burning kiss allowing there tongues to dance a weave together. Lilly then pulled back giving Miley's bottom lip a little bite. Lilly then unsnapped the front clasp of her bra and said,

"Get it, all of it and meet me in the bedroom in sixty seconds starting now," Lilly then sprinted to the bedroom.

The two young women spent the rest of the night making love. Until they both lay exhausted and happy in each others arms.

The next morning everyone woke up around ten and made their way to the area of the beach where their stage had been set up and rehearsed for their concert latter that after noon. The concert was going to begin at five and last at least three hours with David, Mikayla and Demi each doing a solo set before going on stage with Miley at the end of the night. After lunch and another round of rehearsal Lilly found herself finishing redoing Miley's braids.

"Ow! that hurt Lil," Miley said as Lilly parted her thick chestnut hair where she was going to place the next braid.

"Sorry you'd think your tender headed ass would be used to it by now," Lilly snapped with a giggle.

"Keep it up pretty, and I'll cut my hair into a fade," Miley snapped back.

"Okay you win," giggled as she finished the last of Miley's cornrows pulling the backs into a ponytail.

"So how are you felling," Miley asked.

" My stomach's in knots I'm scared that if I open my mouth I'm gonna hurl on about a thousand people once I'm on stage.," Lilly said with nervous sarcasm. Miley turned on her knees between her legs and locked eyes with Lilly.

"You remember how nervous I was my first big show," Miley said taking her hand in her's.

"Yeah," Lilly replied.

"And you remember what you told me to do," Miley asked.

Lilly nodded and said, "Go out there and be yourself turned up to a thousand. But I-," she started but was cut off by Miley's lips connecting with hers.

"You can and you will. I believe in you Lilly and even if you go up there and fall on your face I'll be there to pick you up. Remember you jump I jump....," Miley said waiting for Lilly to say the next part of the oath they always to give each other encouragement.

"......You cry I cry," Lilly said locking eyes with Miley and wrapping her hands tighter with the other girls.

"When the Eagles forget how to fly its always you and I Liley ride or die," they said in unison as they each inched closer till their lips locked once more. After the need for air became too much they broke apart and aqua eyes met aqua eyes in a loving gaze no other words needing to be said.

"C'mon lets get ready," Miley said walking over to the large clothing racks in the make shift dressing room.

* * *

The beach area around the stage was beyond pack full of screaming fans. and the cameras began the feed to millions of homes the screams became deafening as the introduction music began.

"What's up Miami its ya boy Dj. Pro-style from 106 &Park welcoming you to BET's Beach Party in Wonderland!," said the popular BET Dj as the crowd roared. "Thats right the whole Wonderland clique is here performing. Including the Syndicate. So ya'll ready to get this jumping," the crowd again roars. "Alright then coming the stage right now, They are one of the hottest couples in R&B . One is the five star diva of Wonderland and the other is her wife the Lone star ace. Make some noise for Demi and Mikayla aka Mikki Gomez!" Pro-styles said before cueing the up tempo music as Demi walks the catwalk from backstage dressed in a black bikini top dark blue denim half jacket with gold buttons. Very short matching shorts gold gladiator style sandals and gold framed sun glasses

(Intro Demi talking)

What's up Spring Bling ya'll ready to get this started

I'd like to welcome to Wonderland lets get this cracking when I say......

(Verse 1)

Babe....I wanna wake up in the morning to yo face( Demi goes into improved choreography while walking in time to the music around the stage) And for the one you love I'm staring at you againAnd tell me deep down that you feel the same The same way..(the same way) (walks close to the edge of the stage and drops her jacket while shaking hands with Her fans)Ooh babe...I know within my heart my love don't changeThats why I'm play-in along with yo gameAll dis shit here got me feelin strangeOoohhhh bbbaaaabbbeee!!!!!! (Leans back and holds out the note)

(chrous)You make my love come down (Motions for Mikayla to come out who is wearing a purple Ed Hardy shirt, baggy Black jeans with purple trim a black studded belt and a three tier jean chain and purple and black Nikes) You make my love come downI feel you love me nowI feel you love me nowYou make my love come downYou make my love come downI feel you love me nowI feel you love me now

(verse two Demi)Babe.....you got me caught up in dis love game (Takes Mikayla's hand and Mikayla spins her around and checks her out while she walks to the other side of the stage)The funny thing is dat I don't mind playinIm in it for the win so what you sayinIm ready...(im ready)Ooh babe!....my hearts all overloaded and your the blame ( points to her heart then to Mikayla)Lookin for a future ith you babeWilling to give me your last nameOooooo bbbaaabbbbeeee!!!!!!

(Chorus) (Demi: Mikki baby talk to 'em)

(verse three- Mikayla rap)London,paris,where we goin next shit ( Starts walking around Demi in a slow circle)I dont know, what planet would you suggest?Wherever we go you just bring a lil dressAnd i'll just take care of all the restI feel like affection, im givin you the best (Walks to the edge of the stage and tosses so money out)I underestimated im the greatest one leftSo if you ready to fly you beta take a deep breathI put you in the sky and take yo heart up out yo chestNow yo got me goin in...we can sit up n da sun until yo skin changeNow what yo really know about ownin a big planeLandin on the auto bars poppin champaign..aint dat a damn shameCome on

(bridge Demi)I wanna feel all I can feel( Grabs Mikayla's hand and pull her in and grinds on her)I wanna love I know is realI cant believe this is happenin to meBaby right here is here I wanna be....oo

(chorus)

(Verse four Mikayla)

Now the funny thing is dat the world stops spinnin when my energy in the air you could sail the world twice and never compareBeen around the world so many times da I got my own metals fairNow london, paris,where we goin nowI dont know what planet would you suggest?Wherever we go yo jusbring a lil dressAnd i'll just take care of all the rest

(chorus till music fades and Demi Mikayla kiss)

The crowd cheers as Mikayla kisses Demi one more time before leaving her wife to finish her last two songs of the concert which the crowd loved. "Thank you Miami. Now ladies we gonna keep it going. So right now I want ya'll to put your hands together for my boy Dave," Demi said cueing the slow senseual music to David's song _Body_ as she walks off the stage. David waste no time unbuttoning his short sleeve button up exposing his abs as he walks out.

(Intro David talking)

Yeah ladies how ya'll feeling

Its a little hot up her so I'm just gonna take this off ( Takes his shirt off and makes his pecks jump as the girls in the audience cheers as he stands on stage in just his shorts which fall past his knees)Okay ladies let me talk for second.

(Verse1)

Right about six in the morning, (Walks to the edge of the stage and crouches down)I made breakfast before you.I brought everything to your bed,As if you had the night was incredible,And in the morning I feel like six in the morning, six in the morning (yea).

(chorus)

She told me slow it down,She like to play around,She told me her body was my personal playground,Shawty feelin my game, I made her say my name,I made her say my name, my name (my name)She loves the way I touch her body, body, body, body(Stands up and walks around the stage touching girls hands )She loves the way I feel on her body, body, body, bodyThis what she said,Said she like kissing, said she like touching, said she like, said she likeThis what she said,Said she like teasing, said she like pleasing, said she like, said she likeSaid she like...

(Verse 2)

When I?m done with you I feel like going one more round (points to a girl and starts walking towards her section)Girl you know I like it when you make that oh ah soundCaress your body, grab your body, girl you just ain?t anybody(Drops to one knee a winds his abs while girls grab at him)Girl just bring your sexy body here, oh!Ain?t gon? be done till about six in the evening, six in the evening

(chorus stands up then drops back to all fours )

(Verse 3)

Said she like every body position, so it?s just hard to choose(crawls towards the edge)She said she wanna be in the place where I go up, down to the feetAnd gently up your body to the point you call meAnd then she said David, woo!There?s a little place, call it the g spot(Starts to grind against the stage in somewhat of a missionary position)Keep pushing the g spotI'm pressing the g spotWe pressing the g spotWe getting hot, ooh ooh ooh

( Chorus till song ends)

After Dave was done there was a brief intermission. Followed by Mikayla's performance. Who felt the need to top David's sex appeal on stage by performing in her sports bra and boxers. After Mikayla finished a longer intermission followed as the stage was prepped for the next act. Who was sitting in the back nervous.

Lilly took one last at herself in the mirror. She was dressed in a long grey sleeveless top that showed off her curves a pair of shiny skin tight black pencil leg jeans that along with the calve high black leather boots made her appear taller. She also wore a very stylish black vest along with a black beaded necklace, a light layer of purple eyeliner, and her hair flowed in loose messy curls making her look the part of a rock star.

Miley stood in the door way to the dressing room silent as she watch Lilly bow her head in silent prayer. Miley feeling Lilly's nerves as if they were her own followed Lilly's actions. "I know you're there baby so you can stop being quiet now," Lilly said without opening her eyes. Miley sighed and said.

"Are you sure you want to do this. I mean if you want back out I won't be mad Lil." Miley said honestly. Lilly got up from the vanity table and walked over to Miley and placed deep kiss on her lips.

"Miley I said I wanted to be equal to you in every way in our marriage and you wanted to spend more time with me. And you came up with this plan, and although I'm nervous as hell I ready to go through with it," Lilly said. Miley smiled and kissed Lilly's forehead, and said

"Come on baby lets go," Miley said taking Lilly's hand and leading her down the makeshift hall way to the area just behind the stage.

"Oww! looking good Lil," Taylor said looking up from tuning her guitar.

"Yeah girl how a bout after the s how you me and Tay......," Mandy trailed of playfully flirting with Lilly.

"Hey hands on your own hot blonde Miley said playfully pulling Lilly to her.

"Sorry boss," Mandy said.

Taylor looked at the other blonde and could sense how tense she was and said," You're so ready for this, you're gonna do great." Lilly gave a smile and nodded.

"Okay baby I'm going to introduce you and do worry Mandy and Taylor are gonna take good care of you out there ok Lilly-pad," Miley said.

"Okay love you," Lilly said pecking her fiancee's lips before she walked up the steps.

The crowd's roar jumped to a sonic boom as she walked out with the spare hand held microphone. "How ya'll doing Miami !" Miley yelled getting a chorus of yells from the rowdy colleague goers Miley glanced off stage and gave Lilly a wink. "Alright ya'll I know ya'll waiting on me Dave and Mik to do our thing and shut it down," she said again earning cheers from the crowd. "But first I got a little surprise, for ya'll ," she said while again looking at Lilly "Since ya'll know wonderland is music meaning we bring ya'll a little of everything. So right now I'm gonna bring out our new artist. This is her first big performance the fist time anyone has seen her. So this that super exclusive shit cause her single hasn't even dropped so you get to hear it first," Miley said getting more cheers. "Alright so right now we gonna give ya'll that rock shit. So put your damn hands together for the very meaning of a five star chick being backed up by My girls Maylor give it up for my future baby's mamma my wifey LILLY!," Miley yelled cueing a mic stand to raise up from center stage as Mandy and Taylor along with their band get into positions. Lilly walks out last behind the drummer and walks to her mic where Miley pulls her into an open mouth kiss. Getting cat calls and cheers from the crowd and relieving any lingering nervousness Lilly may have had. Miley broke the kiss mouthed I love you as she walk off stage.

Lilly walked to the microphone gave her angel like smile to Miley and said, " This ones called _All The Way Up_," She then gripped the mic and stand and Mandy and Taylor began to strum the opening chords of her song

(verse 1)

I like to bite my nails And play the air guitar( Lilly starts to tap her feet to the music while swaying her hips to the beat as it build) I like to keep my suitcase packed cause I'm going far I think you're nice but I don't wanna waste my time (holds out the note a on the last word)I may seem crazy but don't worry I'm just fine

(chorus)

All the way up(does a jump and lands in a wide legged stance and tosses her hair) All the way down Never look back It's time to breakout I want it my way I do what I do I know what I like And maybe it's you Let's rock It's a temporary life It's a ride That takes you all the way up All the way down Never look back it's time to breakout

(verse 2)

I like to go out walking( Runs her hand seductively through her hair) In the pouring rain I want my rock n roll to (Picks up the microphone stand and leans into the audience)Make the window shake I wait 'til three am To call everyone I know I'm gonna bring the noise I'm ready here we go

(chorus)

(verse 3)

It's my life and it's a riot (holds the Mic stand while bending at he knee)Come on baby you can't deny it All the way up All the way down Holdin my breath Lettin it out I want it my way I do what I do I know what I like Baby

(Chorus till song ends)

Lilly closed her eyes and let the roar crowd wash over her and she gave a little chuckle. " Thank you did you like that" Lilly said as another roar hit her. "This next one is called _When_ _I get you Alone_. 1,2,3" Lilly yelled as she took the Mic off the stand and did a back flip as the heavier song started to play

(Verse 1)

All alone in my bed tonight(runs around the stage high fiveing fans)I find myself dreaming of all the things I mightDo To you, and do for me behind closed doors where nobody else will see

(chorus)

I know when I get you aloneThere's gonna be trouble(grabs a girls hand and winks be fore running back to center stage)Just hope that I won't lose controlI'll have you seeing double

(verse 2)

Fantasies and dangerous dreams(sways her hips)All have my head spinning in a world of schemesWhat to do when it's up to me toTake you places you have never seen

(chorus)

(verse3)All of my life They told me I'm wrongI thought they were right, but then you came along( drops to her knees)I finally believe, and now I can seeI was right all along, and it brought you to me

(chorus till song ends)

The crowd cheered and Lilly smiled breathlessly as she got to her feet. "Thank you Miami!," Lilly said getting a cheer from the crowd. " Now before sexy ass wife and the rest of bed breakers inc. take the stage. I got one more song. this one is by my girls Mandy and Taylor," Lilly said as Mandy and Taylor gave their guitars to their session musicians and walked to join Lilly. "But before we get into this I'd like to dedicate this song to Miley," Lilly said getting cheers. "Miley no matter what happens in this word just remember its always all about us" Lilly said cueing the music.

(verse 1 Lilly)

They say, don't trust(holds up her engagement ring and points to it)

You, me, we, us

So, we'll fall if we must

'Cause it's all about, it's all about

(Chorus)

It's all about us, all about us( walks around the stage)

It's all about, all bout us, all about us

There's a theme that they can't touch

It's all about us, it's all about us

It's all about love, it's all about us

In you I can trust, it's all about us

It's all about us

(verse 2 Taylor)

If they hurt you, they hurt me too (grabs Mandy's hand and kisses it)

So we'll rise up, won't stop( kisses Mandy's cheek)

And it's all about

It's all about us

(chorus)

(verse 3 Mandy)

They don't know, they can't see (brushes Taylor's hair out of her face)

Who we are

Fear is the enemy( pulls her into a hug)

Hold on tight, hold on to me 'cause tonight ( Mandy and Taylor kiss then finish the song)

( chorus till song ends)

The crowd roared as the trio ran back stage where they were greeted by the others. "You did great baby," Miley placing a kiss on the blondes lips.

" Yeah Lilly you were great not as great as Mikki or me but great," Demi said jokingly.

" Watch it Lovato," Miley said wrapping her arms tight around Lilly

"So really think I did good baby?," Lilly asked.

"You were amazing," said Miley Who was now dressed in a Tennessee Titans blue short sleeve button down and white khaki's. David and Mikayla wore identical outfits except David's shirt was a dark lime and Mikayla's was red and open exposing her sports bra and tattooed abs. " Can I get kiss for good luck," Miley said.

"You don't need it but..." Lilly trailed off and kissed Miley allowing there tongues to dance. Mikayla and Demi soon followed suit followed by Mandy and Taylor.

"Um guys. Guys," David said getting uncomfortable being the only male around at the moment "GUYS! A hot as this is we got a show to do!" David said leading them to the elevator that would put him Mikayla and Miley on stage.

"So you ready for Miley's surprise," Demi asked Lilly getting a mischievous grin from the blonde.

The announcer gave the introduction and the elevator rose from under the stage as the sun was setting . and a plume of white smoke blew across the and The trio known as the Syndicate began to walk to the building mid tempo beat of there song _Been Thinking About You_

(intro)

I think this ones for the radio Oww When the afterparty is over (All three go to different sections of the stage)And everyone around us is leaving Thats when I want you to come closer Shawty your the only one that im needing So when the afterparty is over And for no particular reason I want you to pull me in closer And tell me that tonight you aint leaving

(vers 1 Mikayla)

(Verse 1) Its 2:30 and it seems like everybody is about to leave And I can see you reaching out for me (places a girls hands on her abs as she winds)Without a single word I know just what your thinking oww Im hoping you can stay a little while longer (Moves into choreographed steps with David and Miley)Cause I like to see that theres chemistry between you and me Im pretty sure we'll make that good old kind of love

(Chorus Mikayla's adlibs) When the afterparty is over And everyone around us is leaving Thats when I want you to come closer (that's when I want you girl) Cause your the only one that im needing So when the afterparty is over And for no particular reason I want you to pull me in closer (pull me in closer) And tell me that tonight you aint leaving Said I been think, think, think, thinking about you all night Said I been thinking about you all night Said I been thinking about you all night So tell me that tonight you aint leaving Said I been think, think, think, thinking about you all night Said I been thinking about you all night Said I been thinking about you all night So tell me that tonight you aint leaving Been thinking bout you wooaahhh

(Verse 2 David) Kinda thinking the these silver bottles are taking the toll on me (Unbuttons his shirt) Shawty can....like me So baby you already know just what im thinking, ohhh Your the only one I wanna feel lady, you got what I need (Kisses a girls hand)Wooaaahh you already did your thang to me Im pretty sure we make the good old kind of love

(Chorus David's adlib)

When the afterparty is over, ohh yea And everyone around us is leaving (there leaving) Thats when I want you to come closer (thats when I want you girl) Cause your the only one that im needing So when the afterparty is over (when the partys over) And for no particular reason (come lay in my bed baby) I want you to pull me in closer And tell me that tonight you aint leaving Said I been think, think, think, thinking about you all night Said I been thinking about you all night Said I been thinking about you all night So tell me that tonight you aint leaving Said I been think, think, think, thinking about you all night Said I been thinking about you all night Said I been thinking about you all night So tell me that tonight you aint leaving Been thinking bout you ohhh

(Verse 3 Miley) I can read a mind like a tarot gypsy (Miley takes off her sun glasses and throws them in the crowd)She can be my Cleo, im her pharaoh Shawty act like she So when the afterparty is over girl we gon play hard You and me together in bed all night and day long Its Ace love, we make love to the same song

(Chorus ends song)

"A yo Miles these chick s know we been thinking bout 'em , why don't we tell 'em what we want them do next" Mikayla said making the crowd roar. "You mean Say a command Mik" Miley saidgetting roar from the crowd while cueing the auto tuned slow music to their song _Say A Command_. "Miami I want her ya'll scream" Miley said unbuttoning her shirt.

(Chorus sung)

climb on top of me (say a command) ( All tree wind slow)take it all off (say a command)lets make computer love (say a command)cause my hard drive is burning up (BURNING UP BABY)climb on top of me (say a command)take it all off (say a command)lets make computer love (say a command)cause my hard drive is burning up (BURNING UP girl)did you say take my clothes off (oh oh oh oh)(All three Take their shirts off)did you say take my clothes off (oh oh oh oh)did you say take my clothes off (oh oh oh oh)did you say take my clothes off (oh oh oh oh)

(Verse 1 Miley's rap)

i cant believe i got my self in this situation ( walks around the stage)that computer love got my heart speed racingi like to get you hot hotter than a oven (wipes the sweat of her abs while winding)i know what turn you on like a power button ( un buttons her pants to show her boxers) when i pulg you up i put it in a sockethit you with that power button make you yell stop it (winds her pelvis)keeping you out rated get you new cordsgot so tight i went to meet them other girlsbaby girl i love you and cant noboby tell me that it aint trueif i lose you its like cutin a orderythe love of my life you will always be apart me

(Chorus)

(Verse 2 Mikayla's Rap)

this computer love girl take them tight off (Lies on her back and thurst up in a winding Motion) need to let it breath your lips microsoftshorty hold that weave until you get me if you wanna talkevery time you have a problem time to restart( stands up and drops her pants and throws them to the crowd) leavin her in a tight pair of black boxer briefs)hit the control the alt delete space boxexspace (pelvic thrust each time)exspaceexspace

(chorus)

(Verse 3 David's rap)

i got the master pass code if you got that thing on lock( drops his pants and drops into the missionary position)lose your wear and tear so i can see them thongs dropon my laptop (yeah) still making topsmooth operator type my address in you navigation system(crawls towards the edge of the stage)chillin nowchillin with my verchaul baby (Motions for a girl to come to the stage)we gonna have some verchaul babiesyou so sexy grown girl kiss me though the iphone( Kisses girl)

( chours ends song as they walk of stage)

" Well the censors are gonna have a feld day with that one," Demi said handing Mikayla a pair of jeans and a bottle of water.

"Yeah I know good thing we're on cable and live huh babe," said Mikayla as she pulled on her pants.

"Yeah Mik's right Dem, not much they can do," David said.

Miley pulled on a sky blue polo shirt and looked around the backstage area and noticed something. " Demi where's Lilly," Miley asked.

" Lilly she said something about not feeling to good and wanting to go lye down," Demi lied hoping Miley would believe it.

"Really I'll just go run back and check on her," Miley said.

"No no, you can't do that," Demi said blocking Miley's path. "What?" Miley said curiously.

"What Demi means sis. Is we need to go out and finish our set before the network cuts us off," David said pulling on his shorts.

"Yeah Mile Lilly's fine c'mon lets go," Mikayla said as her and Miley walked toward the step to the stage.

" Not only are you the worst spades partner ever, but you're really not good at secerts either Dem," David said pulling on his black wife beater.

"Yeah whatever just go out there and do your part," Demi replied.

The crowd cheered as the three friends walked back on stage. "Miami make some damn noise!," Miley yelled causing the crowd to explode. "On behalf of Wonderland and BET I'd like to say ya'll have been beautifull and from the bottom of my heart I mean that we love ya'll" Miley said again letting the crowd scream. "So ya'll ready for us to this last song," Miley said cupping her ear to hear the thunderous roar.

" Hold up Miley that sounds good and all but Mik and I want end things different tonight," David said. Miley tried to talk but her mic had been switched off.

"Miles we're sorry but the queen of memphis isn't singing tonight," Mikayla said. Miley shook her head.

"You see Miles we have surprise for you. Could somebody bring that chair out," David said as a stage hand brought out a armless dinning room like. David and Mikayla then instruticed her to sit down and close her eyes.

"Now as all of ya'll know our girl Miley is getting married next month, so give it up for that," Mikayla said getting a cheer from the crowd.

"That being said me and Mik felt it only right that we give her a proper send off so Dj drop that track," David says cueing the music to Jannet Jackson's _Would you mind _as Lilly walked out onto the stage in a very short red silk robe visible fish net thigh highs red stiletto heels and a head set mic as the crowd woo's and cheers. Lilly walked up behind the chair in which Miley is sitting and lean in close and whispers in a seductive voice, "Surprise." Making Miley instantly aroused as she walks to the side of the chair and begins to sing

(Verse 1)

Baby would you mind touching me ( Takes Miley's hand and rubs it in side her robe while moving between her)Ever so slowlyYou're making me quiverBaby would you mind undressing me (Opens her robe reveling a sexy black lace teddy with red trim black french cut panties also with red trim and a black garter belt) Making me feel sexy (does a dip with her legs spread and comes back up and gyrates her hips in Miley's face)While in the moment

_[Chorus:]_Cause I'm gonna (Hooks her arm behind Miley's neck and grids her body against hers making both young women aroused)Bathe you, play with you, rub you, caress youTell you how much I've missed youI just wannaTouch you, tease you, lick you, please youLove you, hold you, make love to youAnd I'm gonna Kiss you, suck you, taste you, ride you(settles on Miley's lap) Feel you deep inside me ohhI'm gonnaKiss you, suck you, taste you, ride you,Feel you, make you come too

(Verse 2)

Baby would you mind kissing me (take Miley's hand and starts rubbing it all over her body)All over my bodyYou misseed a spot - there (Stops Miley's hand just above her center)Baby would you mind tasting meIt's making me all juicyFeeling your lips on mine

(Chorus grinds and switches her position so she's faceing Miley while straddling her)

(Verse 3)

Baby would you mind coming inside of me ( Grinds herself into Miley letting the friction arouse them both)Letting your juices free Deep in my passion (Pulls Miley into a deep open mouth kiss)

( Chorus plays while the chair is lowered beneith the stage as Lilly and Miley continue to kiss)

Once securely under the stage miley and Lilly broke the kiss. "You're wet aren't you baby," Lilly said.

"Hell yeah so are you. I can smell it. Damn baby you smell so sweet," Miley said taking in her fiancee's arosed sent as lached onto her neck with her mouth.

"Ohh Mi...Mi Miley dont yoyu think we should go to the hotel room first," Lilly moaned feel the wetness between her thighs building.

" Actually.... I was thinking ..... We'd start in the dressingroom..... then finish in the bed room ... deal?," Miley said placing kisses on Lilly's neck while her hands roamed towards her center.

"Ooooh deal," Lilly gasp as she felt Miley's finger brush aginst her clit. The two young women quicky seperated and hurriedly made their way to the dressing room where they let their passion take over them.

**A/N: And that my friends is that. I'm sorry for the length but I went into creative overload. Hope you all enjoyed it and let me know what you thought of the performances. And the little jokes I made If you picked up on them. And before I forgett shouts out to Maylor and Britney "Staxx" Tribble she is a real friend of mine and has been since middle school. Well next chapter is the big day and I promise a Liley honrymoon secne. But until then R & R. This is MR. SDR saying tune in next time same LGM time LGM place same LGM website**


	3. Always

_**A/N: Hello Liley fans its me the prince of Liley, the renegade of SheHasMyHeart, himself David. Well my loyal readers its time the big day Miley and Lilly's wedding. Now I must warn you this chapter will have graphic depictions of sex so if that offends you turn back now ..... Have you left yet good lets get cracking**_

_**Disclaimer: I don't own Hannah Montana or any songs our people you may recognize from reality. But if I did own Hannah Montana Miley and Lilly would be together and stop this their just friends crap. Because we all see it even in real life. Like Miley's birthday at Disney World last year was on gay day at the park...... Hmmm coincidence? I don't thank so**_

_**Always:**_

"_Would you stop pacing already Mile," David said as he buttoned the collar on his tuxedo. Thankful that his best friend had decided against ties to go with the black and lavender tuxedoes. ( A/N Black jacket and pants lavender vest)_

"_Yeah Miley you're gonna wear out the floor if you don't calm down," Mikayla said. taking extra care not to get her hair gel on her tux as she watched her best friend pace the floors of the hotel suite they were using to change. for the wedding. "Why the hell are you so nervous any way," Mikayla asked_

"_Why wouldn't I be huh. I mean what if David forgets the ring, or a hurricane could just come up and destroy the beach as I say I do," Miley said pacing the room in her vest, shirt and tux pants. Her nerves had been on edge since they arrived in Puerto Rico a few days earlier to set everything ready for the small beach side wedding. _

"_Miles relax there's not a storm warning and I have the ring right here," David said taping the breast pocket "See your big brother as always is looking out for you," David said._

"_Yeah Miley we're all her for you even though I find it stupid that I have to wear a dress you all wear tuxedos," said Taylor as she her lavender brides maid dress which had a cream sash around the waist. that complemented her long blonde hair which neatly hung to her elbows_

"_Don't start this again Tay we've been through this you're wearing the dress because you're the girl and David doesn't have the legs for it," Mikayla said._

"_Um Mikki you and Miley are girls too," Taylor replied._

"_You know what she means Tay. You and Mandy both play equal parts guy and girl in your relationship. As where Miley and Mik play more of a male roll in theirs," David said in a mock therapist voice._

"_Yeah and Mandy wanted ya'll to match and we all know she wears the pants more in your relationship," Miley said with a laugh._

"_That's not true, Mandy is and I are fifty fifty partners in everything," Taylor said defend her self against the accusation._

" _We know Tay but you have to admit that Mandy has you hen pecked just little," David said smiling at his friend's irritated state_

"_Oh that's ridiculous I'm not the one who calls my girl Ms. Keri," Taylor said referring to David's girlfriend Keri. "Isn't that what her fans call her anyway Davie boy" Taylor continued._

"_Hey my girl's got talent. I can't help that I'm a fan. And she has ways of getting me to call her that," David said with a suggestive wink._

" _That may be but bet you she ain't got nothing on Demi. I mean the girl has me dehydrated a lot of the time and she can do this thing where we're standing up and she flips," Mikayla started being cut off by Miley._

"_Too much information there Mik ," Miley said trying to stop her friend's line of conversation _

"_Too much information. I know that's not you talking. You forget Mik and me used to share in apartment with you," David said with a smug look on his face._

"_And what's that supposed to mean Dave," Miley replied with a hint of anger._

"_That means that more than one night I have been woken up to the sound of "Oh baby girl come for mamma" in the middle of the night," David earning a death glare from Miley while making Mikayla and Taylor laugh _

"_Yeah you two are like nature special. I mean if Lilly hadn't said no sex till after the wedding back in Miami you'd be all over her right now," Taylor said with a hint of laughter in her voice._

" _Oh shut up Tay. You guys suck you know that," Miley said trying to contain her own laughter at the situation._

"_Trust me Miley everyone in this room licks," Mikayla said causing every one laugh._

_The trio of friends continued to laugh and joke for the next several minutes. The light heart conversation to seemed have a calming effect on Miley who found herself baffled by the nervous state she found herself in. Over the past few years she had preformed in front of thousands of sold out crowds. But today made her more nervous than any of the shows or TV appearances combined. Today was the biggest day of her life. Today would be in her mind her greatest accomplishment in her mind. Today she'd be marrying her true love her destiny her Lilly. Lilly the woman who had been her inspiration her rock. Would today become her wife and so much more, and this made her happier than anything she could imagine. Only one thing could make this day better. And it was the one thing Miley knew she couldn't have that day her mother. Miley knew that if her mother were alive she would've loved Lilly as much as she loved Miley. And that gave her comfort but also brought tears to her eyes._

"_She's here sis even through you can't see her she's here and she's proud," Mikayla said putting her arm across Miley's shoulder._

"_Thanks Mik that means a lot and...... Mik are you crying," Miley asked seeing tears in Mikayla's eyes trough her own wet eyes._

"_Naw I .... Of course I am Miley ...... I mean my sister is getting married today. And your crying too so you can't talk Stewart, you here me," Mikayla said pulling Miley into a hug_

"_Ya'll girls are soft man and.... So am I" David said joining Miley and Mikayla in the tearful hug._

"_You three are going to ruin my make up," Taylor said walking over to join her three friends in a group hug._

"_I love all ya'll you know that right," Miley said being compacted in the middle of the hug._

"_We love you too Miles you're family. And that never changes you're all ways going to be our sister. No matter what," David said as the three friends remained in the hug._

_Elsewhere in another suite in the hotel Lilly sat impatiently getting her and make up finished. "Ow! damn it Demi do you always have to put my eye out," Lilly cursed as Demi applied her eye liner._

"_Damn Lil what you'd have for breakfast carnation instant bitch," Mandy asked as she put the last pins in Lilly's hair . Lilly 's long blonde hair was pull into a tight bun with two strands framing the sides of her face. Which went perfectly with the blondes wedding dress. Which was a simple long pearl white gown with a mid size train and a split along the right leg. her out fit was completed by a small diamond tiara to be placed on top of her head, A diamond necklace Miley ordered her from Henry Winston, a pair of pearl Christian Lubaton sandals and the simple gold plated bracelet that Miley had given her on there one month anniversary._

"_Yeah Lilly I know you're nervous in all but you don't have to take it out on everybody," Keri said. _

"_I'm not nervous Keri, I'm ...... just go ok guys," Lilly said with anger in her voice._

_Not wanting to further upset Lilly Demi instructed Mandy and Keri to leave while she stayed behind. in the room. "I thought I told you to get out Lovato," Lilly said tears begin pour from her eyes._

"_And I thought I told you to never expect me to mind my own business. Now what the hell is wrong with you. You're marrying the woman of your dreams today. All your friends and family are....... Oh god Lil I'm sorry," Demi said realizing what was wrong with her friend._

"_Its not your fault Dem I just thought........ I don't know I thought that maybe some of Miley's success would help change their minds. I mean its been almost six years since we spoke last and they still hate us. Why Demi why don't they see I love her. Why can't they accept us.... why!," Lilly sobbed._

"_Shh don't cry Lilly I know every girl wants their mom with them on their wedding day. And you know Miles is going through the same thing I mean her mom died when she was sixteen. You and I can't imagine what that was like for her. But as far as your parent not being here you gave them open invitation to come here and as far as I'm concerned they're being assholes and its their fault. They can't see what an amazing talented and beautiful daughter they have. Or in my case had because we're your family now as far as I'm concerned. You'll always have me, Mik, Mandy, Taylor, Dave, and not to mention momma L. that woman loves you and Miley like you where Dave's real sisters she'd probably adopt you if she could, and lets not forget Keri I mean if David finally pops the question. I mean how long can he hold out really," Demi said causing both girls to giggle past the tears_

"_He does seem to love her a lot doesn't he ,"Lilly said._

"_Yeah he does. Well enough crying blondie lets fix your make up and get you married," Demi said. _

_The guest had gathered at the private area of the beach that late afternoon the guest included David's mother Laurette who was acting as mother of the bride for both girls and few close friends from the music industry which included John Legend, The Dream, Jennifer Hudson, Alicia Keys, among a few others ._

_As the small band was playing as Miley took her place in front of everyone beside the minister in a ornately decorated arch way along with her for other guest Jagged Edge. "Hey yo Brian guys thanks for flying out man. I really appreciate ya'll doing this us really anything you guys want you got I owe you," Miley said shaking hands with the older R & B superstars who she and the other syndicate member where long time fans of. "No doubt we're glad to do it you just do feature with us on the next album and everything will be squared up ya dig," Brian said. "Already man you ready do ya thing ," Miley asked. "No doubt shorty," Brian said as they walked over to the band and qued them to play there hit song Lets get married _.

As they began to sing the procession started first with Mandy and Taylor walking arm in in their matching brides made gowns with Mandy taking the side that was to occupied by Lilly and the rest of the bridal party and Taylor standing behind Miley. They were followed by Mikayla and Keri who followed suit. Lastly David and Demi walked down the aisle taking their places as best man and matron of honor. After David and Demi took there places Miley looked down the aisle with bated breath as Lilly began to walk down the aisle carrying a bouquet of lavender orchids and white lilies. Seeing Lilly's radiant beauty in her gown set free a billion butterflies and fireworks inside her soul , and a tear fell from her eye as she thought, "She's beautiful. She looks like an angel. She's never looked more beautiful than she does now. And she's mine god help me she's mine."

Lilly for her part stared down the aisle at Miley as if looking at her for the first time. Feeling the same stirring of happiness Miley was. "Wow this it we're actually doing it. All this time all the loneliness hurt I've been holding in about my parents not being here. It doesn't matter. I'm never alone never without family I have her. I have Miley my Miley and that's all that matters." Lilly thought as she took her place next to Miley. Lilly and Miley took each others hand and mouthed I love you before the minister began the ceremony.

"Dearly beloved we have gathered her today before God to join theses two Miley and Lilly in holy matrimony. Marriage is a sacred boned between two people who truly love and are willing to fully commit their lives to each other forever. And should not be entered into lightly. In order for a marriage to have a strong foundation of trust and loyalty and faith. Before I go further both Miley and Lilly have taken the liberty of writing there own vows. Miley if you would ," the minister said.

"Lilly when God made Adam he took a rib from his side and made Eve. That's what you are to me Lilly...... you're my rib my missing peace. I cherish you more than anything in this world. You make my life worth living. Each day I spend with you is a taste heaven. I fall deeper and deeper in love with you each day. You hold the very keys to my heart and soul. and I never want you to let them go," Miley said her tears becoming evident as the minister motioned for Lilly to render her vows.

"Miley when I first saw you it scared me, because I fell for you so quick. Your heart was tied to mine that day.......... Miley ever since that day I've been flying and I never want to come down. sweet hart the world could end tomorrow and we could all die........... But I could die happy knowing that I got to spend one day as your wife. .........Because one day being married to you is worth more than anything else I could ask for. I love you Miley and I am........ beyond honored to be your wife," Lilly said prompting both her and Miley to cry.

"If I may continue. Miley do you take Lilly to be your lawfully wedded to have and to hold for richer or poorer in sickness and in health forsaking all others as long as you both shall live," The Minister asked already knowing what to expect in an answer.

"I do," Miley said as tears of joy shown down her face.

"And do you Lilly take Miley to be your lawfully wedded wife to have and to hold for richer or poorer in sickness and in health forsaking all others as long as you both shall live" the minister asked of Lilly.

"I do," Lilly said with a tearful smile.

"The rings please," the minister said signaling David and Demi to hand Miley and Lilly each a gold wedding band with _Liley ride or die_ engraved on them. "The ring signifies the never ending bond between two people truly love and are committed to one another. Miley take Lilly's hand place the ring on Lilly's finger and repeat after me. Lilly this ring is a pledge of my undying love for you and with it I do be wed," He said

"Lilly this ring is a pledge of my undying love for you and with it I do be wed," Miley said letting a tear fall as placed the ring on Lilly's hand.

"Lilly now would you repeat after me. Miley this ring is a pledge of my undying love for you and with it I do be wed," he said.

"Miley...... this ring is a pledge of my undying love for you and with it I do be wed," Lilly said her make up smearing a bit from her tears as she placed the ring on Miley's hand

"Can anyone give just cause as to why these two should not be joined speak now or forever hold your peace," the minister asked getting no answer. "Then by the power invested in me by God and the common wealth of Puerto Rico I now pronounce you wife and wife you may now kiss your bride," he said. Miley and Lilly wasted no time claim in each others lips in a firry kiss that seemed to make them fell as though they were the only two people in existence. They soon broke the kiss and coming back to reality as thy realized where they were. "May I present for the first time Mrs. and Mrs. Stewart," the Minister said causing everyone to stand up and cheer as the newly weds made there way down the aisle. 

After a brief sunset reception and a few glasses champagne. Miley and Lilly found them selves pressed Against the wall outside their suite engaged in a very heavy make out session.

"Careful...... Mrs. Stewart..... wouldn't want.......... to get caught with a married woman now would you," Lilly teased in between kisses.

"I..... the question is Mrs. Stewart does a married woman want to get caught with me," Miley teased as she skillfully took off her tuxedo Jacket as she closed her lips around her wife's neck causing Lilly to gasp. Both sets of hands began to roam Miley soon felt Lilly's gentle yet firm hand on her back and butt causing her to let out a moan and deepen the kiss. 

"I think its time we took this into the suite Miles," Lilly said breaking the kiss and taking the key card from Miley's pocket. Lilly opened the door and walked into the living room area of the suite she then turned to see Miley still calmly standing in the hall. " Miley come on. Miley Ray why are you......., whoa!" Lilly said as Miley suddenly scooped her up bridal style

"Just wanted to do this right," Miley said as she carried Lilly through the suite to the bed room. After She gently tossed Lilly on to the bed Miley immediately pounced on her young wife like a tiger claiming her lips in deep kiss that sent chills up the blonde's body. Soon Miley's roaming eager hands found the slit on the right of Lilly's dress feeling her wife's silky smooth flesh. Caressing it causing Lilly to moan into her mouth. Miley then moved her more than welcomed assault to Lilly's ear nibbling first then tracing the outside of it with her tongue. A tactic that she knew would make her new bride weak.

" Ooo Miley stop.....stop I still have my dress on babe," Lilly said feeling Miley's hand get closer to her center.

"I know, and if you give me a few more minutes that won't be a problem," Miley said leaning in for another kiss being stopped by Lilly's hand.

"Miley baby listen I want this night to last as long as possible. So this is what's going to happen I'm going to go in the bathroom take my hair down and hop in the shower, you're gonna take you re pretty ass into the other bathroom and do the same. Then we're gonna meet back here in twenty minutes and exchange gifts then we're going to make love till we pass out," Lilly said in a seductive voice. Miley needing no other words hopped from the bed and ran to the other bathroom.

_**20 minutes later**_

Lilly walked out of the bath room wearing a fluffy white hotel robe and holding a small box to find Miley on the bed clad in only a sports bra and boxer shorts. "What took you so long," Miley said smirking patting the empty space beside her on the bed. Miley stared into the peaceful cobalt orbs that were Lilly's eye and said "Here this is yours," Miley said handing Lilly a small white box with a ribbon on it.

Lilly smiled and opened the box and pulled out a sparkling silver chain with a key attached to the end of it. "Aw baby is this the key to your heart?" Lilly gushed

" No you had that key a long time ago. Remember what you did to get me the money you gave me to put out a mix tape," Miley asked.

"Yeah I sold my....... Miley Ray you didn't. Miley tell me you didn't buy me a bike," Lilly said her eyes growing wide as saucers.

"I didn't buy you a bike. I bought you your dream bike You are now the owner of a one of a kind, 2011, Suzuki Hayabusa. I had it sent to the guy who did the work on Dave and Taylor's bikes to get the paint and frame work done. I also him put in air shocks so you don't have to use a kick stand had him put some custom rims and handle bars on it on top of having him paint your helmet to match your bike. It'll be in the drive way when we get home," Miley said.

"Oh Miley thank you! I love you so much baby !," Lilly said clutching the key to her heart and hugging Miley. "Here's yours its not as good as yours is but its from the heart ok and I know its something I know you'll love," Lilly said handing her the box.

"OH Lil I love it babe," Miley said taking out the diamond and platinum men's watch. "Lilly wait baby the hands aren't moving and the date in time are wrong," Miley said .

"No it's supposed to be like that I had it made by that company that makes special jewelry for same sex and transgender couples see look at the date and time," Lilly said

" April 25, 2005 11:30," Miley said out loud with a curious look 

" That was the exact moment of our first kiss, The moment on our fist date I realized how in love with you I was. Here I want to show you something press the alarm," Lilly said. Miley pressed the alarm as instructed. and was greeted by the sound of Atlantic Star's song _Always_.

"Baby its our song." Miley said feeling tears of joy well up in her eyes.

" Yeah you see the watch has a computer in it so every April 25 at that exact time the alarm goes off so never forget the moment I became yours. Do you like it?" Lilly said.

"I love it Lilly pop. Its the sweetest thing anyone's ever given me," Miley said dabbing away tears. Miley then pulled Lilly into a tight hug. "I love you more than anything ," Miley said. She then moved Lilly's hair aside and began to trail kisses and bites from her neck to her ear causing her to gasp and moan. Miley's mouth then found Lilly and their tongues begin to entwine each other. Miley's hand then found its way into the robe finding Lilly's bare breast. and began to fumble them. She then felt Lilly removing her sports. Miley reluctantly move her hands from Lilly's breast helping her remove the article of clothing. She then focused her lips on her pulse point and undid Lilly's robe.

"OH! Miley!," Lilly moaned as she shook the robe off her naked body She then felt her body fall to the bed as Miley moved on top of her and began to trail kisses along her collar bone causing her to shudder with pleasure. "Oh god Miley I'm so wet! " Lilly yelled as she felt Miley's mouth biting and sucking her left nipple.

" I know baby so am I," Miley breath huskily as she licked the valley between Lilly's breast moving to her right one earning a moan of approval from the blonde as she gave the other breast the same treatment. After Miley had showed her attention to Lilly's breast she moved back to the valley and slowly licked down Lilly's torso only stopping at the top of her bare pubic mound.

"Mmm someone smells delicious," Miley said as she spread Lilly's legs and inhaled the sweet musk of her arousal from the glistening wet folds of her sex.

"Miley quit teasing I can't wait anymore," Lilly panted.

"Lift your legs up," Miley said . Lilly happly obliged Miley access to her target.

"Ohohh! Miley! what are you doing!," Lilly squeled as she felt Miley's tongue glide from her center to her rear end.

"What you don't like it baby," Miley asked.

"No. I love it. Matter of fact get back to work," Lilly said prompting Miley to return to licking. "Yesssssss!," Lilly hissed as Miley trialed her tongue from her anal region to her clit and back again causing her to kick her out stretched legs. Lilly hissed moaned in wanton passion as the skilled tongue ravished her body causing her to ignite in sexual fire. "Aww shit Miley right there! Right there don't stop," Lilly chanted as she felt Miley's tongue plunging in and out of her soaking wet vagina.

"Ummm!," Miley groaned into Lilly's sex savoring the her lover's essence. Treasuring the fact not only she was the only one in her body but her soul as well. Miley felt herself grow wetter and near the edge of climax a sensation that amazed her every time she got to this point with out Lilly even touching her. A fact that let her know that her and Lilly were meant for each other. "Umm!" she groaned again feeling Lilly pull at her braided locks. Miley feeling her wife's peak was painfully close decided to focus on giving her wife the ultimate orgasmic experience as moved her tongue to Lilly's clit and placed her index fingers inside her targeting her g-spot.

"Mile, Mile, Miley," Lilly stammered feeling her body tense like never before as her peak became desperately close. Lilly gripped the sheets as thrust her center into Miley's mouth knowing that this was going to be no ordinary orgasm. " UHH! AHH! UMM! I'M GONNA! MILEY RAY!," Lilly screamed as her orgasm literally sprayed Miley in the face causing her to convulse in pleasure filled shock. 

Miley climbed up till she was eye level with Lilly and pulled her golden haired wife into an intense kiss allowing her to taste herself at the same time stripping off her own very wet boxers. "Did you enjoy that baby," Miley asked with a cocky grin.

"How did you....... you made me....... wow!" Lilly said breathlessly before Miley claimed her lips in another intense kiss. Lilly feeling her strength returning and the rush of her orgasm rolled Miley onto her back pining her arms back. "Now lets see how high that sexy ass voice of yours can get," Lilly said as she began her journey down Miley's body. Lilly mimicked her wife's earlier actions adding a few touches of her own.

"Ahh! Damn Lilly that feels so good!" Miley panted feeling Lilly gently bit and sucked the lips of her labia Miley began to tangle her fingers into Lilly's golden mane pulling her closer into her own sex. "Oh oh! baby girl don't stop please!," she moaned begging Lilly not to stop as she felt her wife's mouth move away from her.

"Umm, What's the matter momma you wanna cum," Lilly asked in a seductive teasing voice as she began to stroke Miley's sex.

"Un huh," Miley grunted feeling Miley her body tense up under her wife's stroking fingers.

"Na Unh say please," Lilly said with a cocky smirk. Taking pride in the fact that she could always weaken the usually confident R&B superstar.

" Please Lilly I'm so close baby. Make me cum please!" Miley begged her voice filled with lust. Satisfied with Miley's answer Lilly sucked Miley's clit into her mouth and eagerly flicked her tongue against it. "Ayieeee! Lillllllllllly!," Miley screamed as Lilly bit into her clit triggering her orgasm.

" Did you enjoy that," Lilly asked before placing a deep kiss on Miley's lips.

"Hell yes. You're the best baby," Miley said still feeling the wave of orgasmic pleasure wash over her.

"So you tired?" Lilly asked drawing circles on Miley's stomach.

"Tired? I'm Miley "Mayweather" baby I'm always ready for another round," Miley said.

"Well, ding ding champ its round three," Lilly said leaning down to kiss Miley.

_**Several Hours later**_

" Wh...... what time is it," Miley asked gasping for breath as she and Lilly lay naked covered in sweat inhaling the sweet musk of sex in the air.

"Damn! Its five..... five in the morning," said an equally spent Lilly as she pulled herself closer to Miley glancing at the clock through half lidded eyes. "I think we may need to pay for these sheets Mile," Lilly said feeling the warm tattooed arms of her wife wrap around her. 

"I'll take care of it baby, don't worry," Miley said pulling Lilly tighter to her and placing a tender kiss on top her head. "I Love you Lilly bear," Miley said feel her eyes close.

"Love you too, Miley sweet dreams" Lilly said as both girls drifted to sleep.

**THE END**

**A/N: Well that's it kids. This one's over. this it for me and Liley's for awhile I want you all to know that I love your support and with out it I would not be the prince of Liley or the writer that I am Thank you to all the readers without you this fic would not have been possible you inspire me. In closing I want to tell you fear not I will return with some freash ideas and plenty of Liley goodness. Until then this is Mr SDR One third of SheHasMyHert saying thanks peace and blessing and 1,4,3 (I love you) to you all and Reviews are love peace **


End file.
